


Matched Set

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Political Animals
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, Explicit Drug Use, Just not yet, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Polyamory, TJ and Bucky bond over piano and Steve's Idiocy, negotiation, not how memories work, recovery is non-linear, there will eventually be sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had not accounted for this. </p><p>*</p><p>In which Bucky sets out to kill TJ but does drugs with him instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 11/12/15

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Should Just Kiss Like Real People Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808264) by [L1av](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1av/pseuds/L1av). 



> Hi, folks! Benj here, formerly of BottomBitchBarnes. This is my first fic on this account- I had done some regrettable things in fics on that account (which you can still read there), and I changed my tumblr username and i like them to match, so I figured I might as well start again. I hope you enjoy this- I usually don't ship crossovers................. ah well I'll make an exception. I say that this is inspired by We Should Just Kiss because it was the fic that made me start thinking about TJ as maybe needing people like Steve and Bucky, so shoutout to L1av !

_This is unacceptable,_ you decided as you sidestepped another Secret Service agent. Your handlers had not retrieved you after your failure at the triskelion. This was not a mission they had given you. _Still,_ you reasoned, _they would want all traces of Barnes gone._ Anything that made Captain America more dangerous than he already was needed to be eliminated. Rogers was mistaken, of course- he had thought _you_ were Barnes- but according to your observations, the closest living facial match to James Buchanan Barnes was TJ Hammond, son of two United States presidents. What was unacceptable, of course, was the competence of the Secret Service agents assigned to the twice-First Son of the United States. You had not accounted for this.

  
*  
*   *

"Woah! Hey, man, calm down. Come do a line with me, c'mon. I mean, unless Dougie sent you. In which case I am stone-cold sober right now." He wasn't. You knew, looking at him, that he’d had far too much to drink, and more cocaine. He laughed, wrapped an arm around your shoulders, and pulled you inside, into the den. Around a half-dozen drug addicts were collapsed on the dingy couches and shag carpet.  
"...'Dougie' didn't send... Me." It was strange, you thought, to use such a pronoun. You were not a person. You knew this. You had failed the Turing Test. Still, it seemed to make people nervous when you used 'it' or 'the asset' instead, so 'me' it was. You thought it odd that this man would offer some of his drugs to you. Could he not see that you were not a human? That he was in danger?  
"Well then, come on, what're you waiting for! I mean like obviously you don't _hafta_ , but _you_ , my friend, look like you could _use_ it. Now c'mon, pick your poison. We got blow, Riley brought dope, I think Lito might've brought some Molly if you're into that... Oh! And Wolf here brought some acid, the good shit. Only good trips with this shit."

You weighed your options. He needed to believe that he was safe until he was inebriated enough to kill without much fuss. And these drugs were for human consumption. You were not human. Still, in the event that it did affect you, you needed your reflexes. LSD seemed the best option.

* * *

 

Bucky woke up several hours later and immediately vomited. Least I had enough sense to sleep on my side, he thought. _Now where the Hell..?_ Last he remembered, he'd crawled into bed next to Steve after they got in from a night on the town. Where he was now may have been a shithole, yeah, but this wasn't _his_ shithole.  
"Stevie?" He called, sitting up slowly. "Steve, what the Hell's goin' on?”  
“Who the Hell are you and why do you look like me?” called a voice from the doorway. Bucky looked up and there, holding a gun, was… Okay, he had had more booze last night than he thought.  
“I don’t want any trouble,” he told his doppelganger, raising his hands. “Just tell me where Steve is.” the figure in the doorway narrowed his eyes, but lowered his weapon.  
“Steve who?” he asked suspiciously.  
“Rogers. You probably know him by face, if not by name. Tiny scrap of a kid, maybe five foot nothin’, if he’s lucky, a buck drippin’ wet. Always causin’ trouble.” Bucky’s double shook his head.  
“No, ‘cause, see, I know Steve Rogers, and he’s a troublemaker, sure, but he’s huge. Hot as Hell, too.” Bucky blushed at that, but stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and brushing his pants off.  
“Look, I don’t think we’re thinking about the same person here. Now I’ll just clean this mess up and be out of your way. Sorry about the carpet.”

“What’s your name?”  
“Pardon?”  
“Your name, what is it?”  
“James Barnes. You see my Steve, you tell him Bucky was lookin’ for him.”  
“Oh, shit,” the kid swore. Bucky felt fear creep up in his chest.  
“What, what is it?”  
“We _were_ thinkin’ about the same person- Look, Bucky, you sit down, okay? I’m TJ, and Steve’s on his way. I think- Shit, man, I’m _so_ sorry, I- I had no _idea_ …” he trailed off pathetically.  
“What, what is it? Did something happen to Steve? Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“Look, man, it’s better if Steve explains it, I don’t have all the details. Just- Fuck, man...” Just then, a door opened on the other side of the house and a familiar voice called out.  
“TJ?" Steve asked. "You okay? What’s going on, where are you?” he sounded panicked. But how the Hell did Steve know this guy?  
“I’m okay, Steve, it’s fine, just… Come here. Living room.”  
“TJ, you sound like you saw a… ghost…” Steve trailed off as he came into view and saw Bucky.  
  
“Bucky?” Steve asked. Bucky felt his face contort in suspicion. Steve was easily three times the size he’d been the night before.  
“Steve, what the Hell happened to you?” Bucky asked, fear evident in his tone, even to himself.  
“TJ, maybe you should get somewhere safe, okay?” TJ nodded and left, brushing against Steve as he passed.  
“Safe from what?” Bucky asked tensely. Steve ignored his question and guided him to sit on the couch, turning his face side to side and turning his right hand over between both of his. Not his left, though.  
“Buck, how much do you remember? What year is it?”  
“The Hell d’you mean, what year is it? 1937!” Steve looked like he was about to cry. “Steve, what the Hell. What’re you--” he was cut off by Steve’s mouth pressing against his before breaking away abruptly.  
“Bucky, I’m so sorry. I- Bucky--” Bucky laughed and kissed him again.  
“Don’t be an idiot, Rogers, you know I’m sweet on you,” he teased, leaning back in, but Steve shook his head.  
“Not about that. Buck- It’s 2016. We- There was a war. Even bigger than the Great War.” Bucky scoffed at that and looked at Steve like he was crazy. Until Steve didn’t break into giggles like he had expected.

“Steve, What are you talking about?” he asked, his expression growing serious. Steve cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder.  
“Hey, TJ, you can come back in, he’s okay. I was just worried he’d- No, you know what, it’s fine.” Looking back to Bucky, “look at your left hand if you don’t believe me.” TJ walked in, looking down at a flat, black rectangle that sat neatly in his palm. “Oh, my God, TJ- Sorry, could you please put that away? Sorry, I- He thinks it’s 1937.” TJ nodded and put whatever it was into his pocket.  
"Kid, I think Steve here needs to see a doctor. Tell'm what year it is." TJ looked at Steve, a smirk on his face.  
"Steve, it's 2016," he drawled. Steve rolled his eyes and looked back to Bucky.  
"Look, you wanna go get a newspaper or something? I'm tellin' ya, it's 2016.” Bucky scowled.  
“Yeah, sure. Let’s go get a newspaper.” He shook his head, and was shocked to find that his hair brushed not only his jaw, but his shoulders. “What the..?” He tugged at a lock of hair that had been pulled back. He looked up between Steve and the kid.

“Mirror.” he demanded. Steve jerked his head toward the hallway.  
“Third door on the left,” he directed. “Switch is on the wall outside the door.” Bucky got up and stalked over to the bathroom, as Steve had directed, and okay yeah, these weren’t any clothes Bucky owned. He could tell that without the mirror. When he got to the bathroom, he flicked on the switch- not a button, oddly- and stepped inside the cramped room. One look in the mirror and Bucky believed Steve. There was at least a week’s worth of stubble across his jaw, and his hair- his hair. It was even longer than some of of Bucky’s girlfriends’ had been. Bucky braced himself against the sink, looking at his hands, the left of which was apparently some type of metal prosthetic.  
“Steve,” he called softly, knowing his friend had followed him. Steve came in without a moment’s hesitation, placing a steadying hand between Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky flinched. “Becca?” He asked, fearing the answer, as he looked up to make eye contact with Steve in the mirror. Now it was Steve’s turn to flinch.

“Buck…” he murmured, pain in his eyes. Bucky shook his head.  
“Is she alive?” He asked, voice soft and weak. Steve nodded, but his face was a grimace.  
“She’s- She’s not doin’ so good, Buck. Part of why I’m here in DC, her and Peggy…” He let himself trail off before clearing his throat. “Anyway. Do you- wanna go see her? We’re close by.” Bucky nodded, then shook his head.  
“Nah, need a barber first. Or at least a pair of scissors. Think you could..?” Steve nodded, leaving the room and returning with scissors in less than two minutes.  
“Here, sit backwards on the john,” he encouraged. Bucky complied, but the second the cool metal brushed against the back of his neck for the first cut, he yelped, a memory of a knife and much less gentle treatment flashing before his eyes. Steve dropped the scissors instantly. “Bucky?” He asked, and Bucky hated the caution in his voice.

“What _happened_ to me, Steve?” He asked, his voice trembling. He felt Steve reach out, as if to touch him, before thinking better of it and jerking his hand away.  
“You- you know Hitler, right? German chancellor?” Bucky nodded.  
“All the politicians seem to like him.” He confirmed. He heard Steve’s hard laugh as he sat on the floor behind Bucky, his back against the wall.  
“He invaded Poland, and it started a war. He was doin’ all kinds of shit in Germany, and Poland, too- He blamed the Jewish people in Germany for the Great War. Rounded most of them up. A lot of people died, Buck. So you and me, when the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbour, in Hawaii, we decided we’d sign up to fight.” At this point, Bucky could hear the ruefulness in Steve’s voice. “You, of course, you were 1A. Fit for action. But nobody would give me a chance. Too much- well, you know my medical history. Until the night before you shipped out. I met a doctor named Abraham Erskine, and he made me what I am now. So I ship out, after a USO tour- we’ll get into that later- and I find out your whole unit’s been captured. And Buck, I-” Steve had to pause himself, his breath catching- Bucky turned around now, sinking to the floor and coaxing Steve into his arms.

“It’s okay, Stevie. I’ve gotcha. It’s okay,” he soothed. Steve shook his head.  
“The colonel didn't want to waste manpower going to find your unit. But Bucky, I couldn't let you-!” He took a deep breath, steadying himself. “One of my superiors, Agent Carter, found out that I was going to rescue you, and she found a plane to drop me into hostile territory. By the time I found you, it was too late. They’d done to you what Erskine did to me- only against your will, and through torture. I didn't know that, at the time, or I’d’ve- We could've come _home_ , Buck, but I was so stupid. I asked you and your men to fight with me, and we did, for a while. But on one of our missions, you- you fell out of a train, and there was nothing I could do. That was the hardest thing I _ever_ did, Buck. Watching you die. Only you didn’t, and I- Didn’t find you. The Russians did, and they gave you to HYDRA- the people who tortured you- Bucky, I’m so _sorry,”_ he sobbed into the other man’s chest. Bucky slowly let the words sink in, stroking Steve’s hair gently.  
“So how come we haven't aged? And how come I don’t remember any of this?” He asked after a few minutes. “And how come your boyfriend looks just like me?”Steve flinched at that. 

“TJ’s- We- I didn’t know what he looked like, at first. A mutual friend put us in contact. As for-” he sighed heavily. “I- after I thought you were gone, I crashed a plane into the Arctic Ocean.” _Gee, don’t pull your punches, Rogers,_ Bucky thought, pulling Steve closer. “They found me, alive, four years ago. You- HYDRA used you. You have to understand that, okay? They brainwashed you and made you do things that _no_ person should ever have to be on _either_ side of. They wiped your memory with a machine, and trained you as an assassin. They kept you frozen between missions.” Bucky shook his head.  
“So how come I’m me, now?”  
“I think that might be because of me,” came TJ’s voice from the doorway. “Last night, you showed up. I think you were coming to kill me. Knocked out all of the Secret Service agents. And, uh… I gave you LSD.” Steve sat up bolt straight at that.  
“You did _what?_ TJ, what the _Hell_ were you thinking?” He shouted, obviously concerned. TJ looked down in shame.  
“I… I wasn't. I fell off the wagon again.”

Steve stood at that, gathering the smaller man into his arms.  
“I’m sorry, Teej. I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you okay now?” TJ nodded. Bucky barked out a laugh, against his better judgement. When the other two turned to look at him, judgement in Steve’s eyes and confusion in TJ’s, Bucky shook his head.  
“No, I’m sorry, TJ. Not you. I just- Steve, you really know how to pick ‘em, huh? I mean, from what you just told me, I’m practically certifiable these days, and no offense, kid, but you’ve got issues yourself. Matched set.” He saw Steve’s grip around TJ’s waist grow stronger, and he whispered something in the kid’s ear. Bucky stood with a grimace. “Look, I’m real sorry. Didn’t mean nothin’ by it. Either of you. I’ll keep my trap shut. Now can you lemme outta here? The walls are closing in, I can’t breathe,” he finished dramatically. Steve laughed and pulled TJ aside. As he passed, Bucky paused, wrapping his arm around TJ’s shoulders and leading him away down the hallway. “So, kid… Wanna hear some embarrassing stories about Steve?”

 


	2. 23/12/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda-late update, but I've got two chapters for you tonight! They're short, but it was awkward if I left them as one chapter. So without further ado... Enjoy!

It had been two weeks since Bucky’s reappearance, and Steve was absolutely astonished at how well TJ was taking it. In fact, Bucky and TJ would talk for hours about anything and everything, effectively ignoring Steve. TJ had yet to fall back on drugs again since they’d all come back from his bolt hole to Steve’s apartment, and maybe it was just because he’d been distracted, but Steve was counting his blessings. Bucky was getting flashes here and there- from the war, from the Winter Soldier- and Steve could tell they were painful, but overall he was coping shockingly well. It seemed that a silent agreement had been made- TJ and Bucky would share Steve, willingly, as each of them realized that the other was crucial to Steve’s happiness, maybe even his sanity. Bucky provided Steve with protection, and a possessive sort of love, while TJ gave Steve a gentler, sweeter affection, and allowed Steve to dote on him. Steve had been terrified, when Bucky resurfaced, that he would lose TJ, and that Bucky wouldn't want him. Now, he was sleeping every night between the two people he loved most of all, and the two people who loved him best in return. It was more than he’d allowed himself to dream of. 

 

*  
*   *

 

TJ groaned and hit the snooze button before snuggling back into Steve’s side.  
“Five more minutes,” he mumbled, “then we’ll get up.” Steve chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Bucky managed to keep himself in check and  _ not _ punch the much weaker version of himself.  
“Okay, sweetheart,” Steve replied. Bucky moaned and shushed them.  
“Try’na sleep,” he grumbled. “‘F you two’re gunna fuck, take it someplace else.” TJ flipped him off lazily before letting Steve gather both of them in his arms. Of course, then the alarm went off again. TJ went to roll over and wound up falling out of the bed, the tangled covers very nearly causing Steve to join him. Steve, however, had reflexes, and managed to catch himself with one hand on either side of TJ’s shoulders. 

“Mmm, good morning handsome,” the younger man smiled. “Gimme kiss,” he demanded. Steve obliged, disentangling his legs from the blankets that threatened to pull Bucky down on top of them, and knelt on the floor, caging TJ in as he kissed him. TJ sighed and touched Steve’s face gently.  _ It’s almost disgusting,  _ Bucky thought,  _ how domestic they are.  _ “So pretty,” TJ whispered. “No better way to wake up.” Bucky felt dirty, as though he were watching something he really shouldn't be privy to. Steve kissed TJ again, pinning his wrists to the floor. TJ whined and wrapped his thighs around Steve’s hips. Bucky looked away.   
“You gonna be a good boy today?” Steve asked, his voice nearly a growl.  _ God, _ Bucky thought,  _ What is this?  _ “Mm, you’d better. Because bad boys don’t deserve what I’m about to give you.” Neither of them heard Bucky slip out of the room. 

 

*  
*   *

 

That afternoon, Steve asked Bucky if they could talk out on the balcony for a minute. Bucky obliged, bringing his coffee and a pack of cigarettes.  
“It’s okay, you know,” Steve assured Bucky, right out of the gate.  
“Sorry, wait… What is?”  
“I’m not leaving you for TJ. I just… I’m sorry. I can’t decide. It’s not fair to either of you, and I know that, I just… I’ve been in love with you since before I knew what it meant, and he made the darkest part of my life worth living. Give me a cigarette.” Bucky passed a fresh one over and lit up a half one he’d started earlier.  
“Stevie. It ain't like that. He’s- He reminds me a bit of who you used to be.” Steve felt a stab of guilt and jealousy before it quickly dissipated. “I'm big enough to realize I’m jealous, and to admit it. I want to have that kind of domestic, physical relationship with you, maybe with TJ too… I just worry, you know, because I don't think I can-” Bucky sighed. “I’m not who I thought I was. I can’t trust who I am now because I remember- and Steve, I can tell right now there are days it’s gonna get the best of me.” He took a long drag and curled in on himself against the balcony wall. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled. Steve turned toward him, concerned.   
“You havin’ nightmares, Buck?” He asked. Bucky’s shoulders drooped.  
“The war. I was so _angry_ with you, I… Anyway. It’s okay now. I just wanted to protect you, that's all.” Steve sighed and opened his stance, not overtly going in for a hug, but leaving Bucky’s options open.  
“Look, Buck… You ever need to talk, I’m here, okay? And if you can’t talk to me, you can always text Sam.” Sam had been over a few times, and though he was still a bit suspicious of Bucky, he’d offered to help any way he could. Bucky nodded.  
“I’m gonna head back in,” he stated after a few seconds. Steve nodded as he took another pull, waiting for the door to slide shut again before exhaling. When he was halfway through the smoke, he butted it out and put it back in Bucky’s pack. 

He stayed out another few minutes to give Bucky some time before he came back in, but when he did go inside, what he walked in on nearly broke his heart. Bucky and TJ were curled together on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Bucky’s head was tucked under TJ’s chin, and he was shaking. TJ looked up at Steve, clearly at a loss.   
_“What the fuck did you say to him?”_ He hissed. Steve bit his lip, stepping out of his shoes and going to sit with Bucky’s feet tucked behind his knees. He touched Bucky’s shoulder gently, and while Bucky didn’t flinch away like Steve had half-expected, he also didn’t calm at Steve’s touch.  
“Buck,” Steve murmured, “are you gonna be alright if I carry you to the bed? Me and TJ both want to hold you, but we can't do that here. You gonna be okay, baby?” Bucky nodded into TJ’s chest and let Steve pick him up, bridal-style, and carry him to their bed. TJ followed not far behind, but stopped in the kitchen to get Bucky a glass of water. Steve stroked Bucky’s hair out of his eyes and smiled weakly down at him. 

“I’m sorry, Buck. I should've done something to help with the nightmares. I should've woken up at the very least…” TJ slid under the covers then and wrapped himself around Bucky.   
“You okay, baby?” He murmured against Bucky’s overlong hair. Bucky practically melted into him at that, pulling Steve against his chest. “That’s it, sweetheart, relax,” TJ encouraged. “We’ve got you. Not gonna let anyone hurt you. Right, Steve?”  
“Of course we’ll protect you, Buck. We care about you _so much_.” Steve laced his fingers with Bucky’s metal ones, bringing their knuckles to his lips before pressing their hands to his chest. TJ’s joined almost immediately, and Steve felt Bucky smile against his hair.  
“I love you,” Bucky whispered. Steve felt TJ tense up from behind them.  
“I love you too, Buck,” Steve responded. TJ breathed deeply and tightened his grip around Steve and Bucky’s hands. 

“I… I care about you, Bucky. I really do. You two are the most important people in my life, you know that.” Bucky nodded and tucked his face against TJ’s collar.   
“I’ve been such an asshole to you,” he admitted. “This is- I never expected to _live_ into this century, much less to be in a _queer relationship_ with not one, but _two_ men...”  
“Shh,” TJ soothed, “it’s alright. Lot to get used to, huh, sweetheart? But you’re doin’ so good. I’m proud of you.” Steve could feel Bucky physically swell with pride at that, and he shifted to his side so he could look up at his lovers.  
“What?” Bucky asked, pushing his fingers through Steve’s hair. “You look like a sap down there, Rogers, get back here.” Steve smiled and pulled himself back up to kiss Bucky, and then TJ.  
“I was just thinking about how proud I am of you two,” he murmured against TJ’s lips. “You get thrown all the curveballs, but you always seem to hit ‘em right back.”


	3. 23/12/15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: tonight's second chapter! If you just clicked the most recent one, go back and read chapter two. That's a bad habit, you know.

Eventually the time came to reveal Bucky’s existence to the public. Of course, the first person they contacted on the matter was Pepper Potts- they couldn't exactly waltz up to the White House’s doorstep with The Winter Soldier in tow. So they travelled to New York by train, Steve and TJ travelling openly, Bucky incognito the next car down. They were greeted at Grand Central by Clint and Natasha; it seemed Tony hadn't been informed of his house guests. _It might be for the best_ , Bucky thought. He’d seen some of Stark’s exploits on the internet whenever TJ deemed them funny enough to share, and he wasn't exactly sure why they were asking his PA for help making sure this was discreet. Natasha eyed him warily- _lookin’ for somethin’ that ain’t there, lady-_ before nodding and sticking her hand out for him to shake.  
“Natasha. Pleasure to meet you, James.” Bucky smiled warmly.  
“Call me B-”  
“I’m not calling you Bucky.”  
“Okay.”

Clint was easier to convince. He extended his hand halfway up his chest, and Bucky took it, only to be pulled into a hug.   
“Good to finally have another sniper on the team,” he greeted. Natasha glared at him briefly before relenting when he shrugged. Finally, they got into the car, TJ squishing into the middle back, Steve to his right and Bucky to his left, behind Clint. Natasha rode shotgun, feet on the dash. “Okay, so, plan is, we take you back, get your dress uniform back from either the Smithsonian or Peggy, whoever has it at this point, and as soon as physically possible, we out you as Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. We paint war hero. We paint emotional, physical, and psychological abuse victim. All things the American public gobbles up. Do not, under any circumstances, mention the Winter Soldier. If you’re asked about it, say you were only retrieved after the Winter Soldier had been dealt with, which is true. Don’t lie.”

“Steve, do you think you can do the speech?” Natasha asked. “It’ll look better, more personal, and it’ll give him a reason to be with us instead of the government. TJ, we’re putting you on social media coverage. You know how to make it look classy, do that. Alright, here we are.” Clint drove into an underground parking garage, flashing what looked like his Avengers card to make the arm swing up.

 

*  
*   *

 

TJ bit his lip, turning the Starkphone he’d just been given over and over in his hands. He already had a tweet typed out, he just needed to wait for Steve to appear on the stage before he posted it. That was important- he needed to be the first to post about Bucky. The second he saw Steve take his place behind the podium he hit send:

**_Steve’s here in New York with me, and man, have we got a surprise for everyone! #BrooklynsBack_ **

He sat back to listen to Steve’s speech:   
“Good morning. I hope you all don’t mind the short notice, but this really couldn't wait. As I’m sure all of you know, during the Second World War, I was the commanding officer of part of the 107th infantry, known as the Howling Commandoes. But to tell you the truth, I wasn't their first CO. Long before I showed up on the scene, my best friend and partner, Sergeant James Barnes, took charge and command of that fantastic group of men. Then, of course, I showed up and wrecked it on him.” There was scattered laughter at that. “No, but in all seriousness, the Howlies were a lot more likely to listen to Bucky than to me, and for good reason. In fact, I think Bucky, and especially Peggy, get short-changed a lot in the history books. Anyway, that’s not my point.”  
_“Captain America is uncharacteristically tongue-tied,”_ TJ heard a reporter hiss behind him. He turned around to shush her before typing out another tweet:

**_You’re right, Stevie: Agnt Carter and Sgt Barnes did far more than they’re credited for. #PeggyCarterDefenseLeague #BuckyBarnesDefenseLeague_ **

“The 107th was captured in ‘43,” Steve continued, “and Arnim Zola experimented on many of the men. As far as we know, Bucky is the only one to have survived the procedures. He never told anybody about what happened to him there, and so we didn't know that Zola had successfully created a version of the super soldier serum developed by Abraham Erskine. Which is how he survived the fall from the train.”

**_Steve’s been beating himself up about Bucky surviving as long as we’ve known. Bucky’s ready to strangle him. #BrooklynsBack #BuckyBarnesDefenseLeague_ **

The room erupted into noise, the clamour of a thousand questions deafening to TJ, as he was right in the middle of it.   
_“Questions at the end,”_ Pepper reminded over the loudspeaker. TJ liked her.  
“Thank you, Pepper,” Steve breathed. “So, as I was saying, Bucky survived the fall. In fact, he’s here today. But you all need to understand how much he’s been through. Bucky was captured by HYDRA in 1945, and he was held as a prisoner of war for _seventy-three years._ Mind, they kept him in cryostasis for most of it. I’m not at liberty to say why. But my point here is- He’s not exactly in the mood for bullshit. Keep your questions short and to the point, please.” With that, Bucky appeared from behind the curtain.

**_There he is, the man of the hour! So proud of you, Buck. #BuckyBarnesDefenseLeague #BrooklynsBack_ **

He’d had a haircut and a shave since TJ saw him this morning- _they must’ve put him under-_ and he looked sharp in his dress uniform, even if it was a bit moth-eaten around the edges. He wore white gloves to hide the arm. He smiled and waved at the crowd of journalists, stopping for pictures before stepping up to the podium beside Steve.

“Now, I know everyone expects a speech,” he started, “But that’s honestly more Steve’s bag. Always was. So all I have to say is I’m glad to be home.” TJ felt a swell of pride, knowing he was a part of that home now. “I’ll take your questions now. You, green peacoat,” he pointed to the lady behind TJ who’d spoken earlier.   
“Captain Rogers has admitted in the past that he had cheated on Agent Carter with you, would you second that admission?” TJ could _feel_ Bucky’s eye roll from where he was sitting.  
“Okay, first of all, me and Stevie were going steady for almost a decade before he even _met_ Agent Carter, so if anyone was getting cheated on, it was _me._ But seriously, nobody was rooting for Peggy as hard as I was. Secondly, really? We’re starting in with that? No _hi, Sgt. Barnes_ or _How do you think morality’s declined in recent years, Sgt. Barnes?_ And if the next person doesn't ask me that exact question, I’m walking out.” Exactly one reporter raised his hand. “Yes?” Bucky asked.

“How do you think morality’s declined in recent years, Sgt. Barnes?” He asked. TJ recognized his voice as Peter Parker- who was actually a photographer. Bucky laughed.  
“I think it’s fantastic. Now Steve can walk down the street holding his best guy’s hand- Where is TJ, by the way?” TJ waved. “There you are. You doin’ okay?” TJ had to cup his hands around his mouth to be heard.  
“I’m doin’ good, Buck, how about you?” Bucky laughed again.  
“I’m just great, good lookin’,” he replied with a wink. “Anyway, to answer your question, I don’t think morality’s declined. In fact I think a lot of things are a lot better for a lot of people. For example, women… Sorry, I don’t know the polite terms-” he turned to Steve, who whispered something in his ear- “people of color, and... lgbt? serve in the military as much, if not more than straight white men. And there are resources available for veterans that me and Steve never would have dreamed up. I’m going to be going to group therapy, definitely. You, in red?”

“Were you still in recovery when the Winter Soldier attacked? Is that why you weren’t involved?” Bucky scratched his head.   
“No, I wasn’t in recovery until after HYDRA fell. Kinda hard to escape when your backup thinks you’re dead. In the yellow there? Hi.”  
“Hi. I’m from Fox News-”  
“Okay, never mind, not you. I have nothing to say to your company. Yes, hello, miss..?”  
“Hello, Sgt. Barnes… I was just wondering if you and Captain Rogers were still romantically involved when you fell, and if you and TJ Hammond are on speaking terms.”  
“For your first question, yes, me and Steve were still involved when I fell. As for the second… I dunno, Teej, are you mad at me? Come here.”

  
TJ got up and moved toward the stage, taking his place on Bucky’s other side.   
“...I’m furious,” he said, with the most serious expression he could muster, before softening up. “No, actually, I think Bucky’s great. Might just run away on Steve, what d’you think, Buck? Elope with me?” He, Bucky, and Steve all burst out laughing. “No but really. Steve and Bucky, that’s somethin’ special. I wouldn't have invited Bucky to stay with us if I couldn't handle it.” Bucky put his arm smoothly around TJ’s shoulders, drawing him close.  
“Thank you,” he whispered, just for TJ’s ears. “Are there any questions that _aren’t_ about my relationship status?”

 

*  
*   *

 

“Steve?” TJ asked tentatively one morning when Bucky was in the shower.  
“Yeah, Teej?” Steve responded, setting down the newspaper he’d been reading. He looked over at TJ, who had his lower lip between his teeth. “What is it, sweetheart? Can I get’cha anything?” Steve inquired. TJ shook his head.  
“I just- I was wondering if you’d-” he sighed. “I want to take Bucky on a date.” Steve sat back, his eyebrows raised. _Not what I was expecting,_ he thought. Good, though. Could be real good.  
“Well, what’s stoppin’ ya? Ask him,” he encouraged. “I think Bucky’d love that. It’s been… God, it’s been seventy-five years since he’s been on a date. Even if he doesn't remember all of it.” TJ nodded hesitantly.  
“You’d be okay with it?” He asked. Steve nodded.  
“Babydoll, I’d be so happy. You two make me happier than I can remember bein’ in a long time. You deserve that, too.” Just then, Bucky strode in, sweatpants hanging low on his hips and undershirt damp from shower water. His hair was still dripping.

“I miss somethin’?” He asked, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. Steve glanced at TJ, and, seeing that he wasn't ready:   
“Nah, not much. I was tellin’ TJ I think I should get him a piano.” Bucky nodded in approval while TJ struggled not to whip his head around to stare at Steve in shock.  
“Steve told me you’re quite somethin’. I’d love to hear you play,” he admitted, making TJ blush under the attention. And boy, wasn’t that a sight to see. It had been a damn long time since Steve had seen anything quite as pretty as TJ blushing.  
“‘M not _that_ good,” the younger deflected.  
“Oh, yes, he is. Give you a run for your money, Buck.” Steve praised. TJ looked up at Bucky, eyes wide.  
“You play?” He asked. And now it was Bucky’s turn to blush. And for all that they were identical, TJ’s blush tended to stick to his cheekbones. Bucky was a full-body blusher.  
“I- I mean… Not _much…_ ” he downplayed. Steve laughed.  
“Buck, you used to sell out the dance hall every Friday night!” He exclaimed. Bucky looked at him in confusion.  
“...Yeah. Because it was _Friday night_ ,” he explained. “Coulda been Joe from Hoboken and they woulda sold out.”  
“Clubs only book the best acts on Fridays,” TJ piped up, “I should know. I ran one.” Bucky squirmed, visibly uncomfortable.  
“Alright, alright, Buck. We’ll lay off for now,” Steve promised. “What’s the best company? I don’t want to go through buying one just for it to go out of tune in the first six months.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the formatting sucks, it's because I uploaded this from mobile. Sorry for the delay! To make up for it, today's chapter is double length!

They wound up getting a Heintzman upright grand, an old one they found on Craigslist. TJ and Bucky both insisted that the new ones in their price range weren't weighted properly, and sounded tinny. The night that Steve and Bucky carried it upstairs into their apartment in Stark Tower, TJ was playing before they even brought the bench up. Steve found Bucky lurking around a corner half an hour later, his head tipped back and the look on his face one of pure awe as he listened. Steve smirked and shoved him out into the living room. TJ’s song stuttered as he laughed at the look on Bucky’s face, and before long they’d set out playing a duet. Steve fell asleep that night to the strains that drifted into the bedroom, accompanied by the laughter of the two people he loved most in the world.

*

Bucky jolted awake and rolled out of bed before TJ and Steve could realize he wasn't asleep. He stopped in the kitchen to grab a glass of water before heading for the balcony for a cigarette.   
“Hey, Friday?” He asked Jarvis’ descendant.   
“Yes, Sgt. Barnes?”   
“Is anyone else awake? I don’t want to be alone.” There was a short pause before the AI responded.   
“Mr. Stark is in the lab, and despite claiming he doesn't like company when he’s working… I think you’ll find that he’s in need of it.”   
“Thanks, Friday.”  
“My pleasure, sir.”

*

“Ah, robocop, I was wondering when you’d show up. Jarv- Friday seems to send whoever’s awake up here to make sure I’m not going nuts… Or whatever. Already had both your boys up this week, knew you’d be coming soon. Can I look at your arm? Sit.” Bucky had known what he was walking into by taking Friday’s advice, but somehow he still wasn't prepared for the whirlwind that was Tony Stark At Three AM. Bucky sat on the stool Tony had pointed to and took his shirt off.   
“Stark, when was the last time you slept?” He asked. Tony waved him off.   
“Two- No, maybe three… Anyway, not important. This thing’s gotta be causing you some pain at this point, yeah?” And Bucky hadn't really noticed, but yeah, it was. “Now, we’ll set you up with an RMT soon, but I’m a firm believer that if you don’t fix the root of the problem first, you’ll never get around to it. Or maybe that's just me. Are you gonna be okay if I’m pokin’ around in there, or would you rather get Friday to scan it?”

“Safer for you to scan it. Never screwed around with it before,” Bucky explained. “Nearly killed Steve when he cut my hair before the press conference. And that’s Steve. Barely know you.” Tony frowned and nodded.   
“Fair enough. Alright, Friday, whenever you’re-”  
“Already done, sir. I hope Sgt. Barnes will forgive me, but I had to ensure that there were no hidden weapons or HYDRA trackers within the arm, so I scanned it upon his arrival.” Bucky nodded.   
“Glad you did. Even I don’t know what’s goin’ on in this thing. All I know is, ‘s better than a hook.” Tony gaped at him.   
“Better than-? Oh, my God, Barnes, you’ve just become my main project. The suit can wait.” Bucky raised one eyebrow.   
“Sleep first. Friday, hold him to it. Don’t show him the scans ‘till he’s slept.”   
“Yes, Sgt. Barnes.” Tony gasped.   
“Friday! My own flesh and blood!” He exclaimed. Bucky shrugged.   
“I’m not letting anyone who hasn't slept in ‘two… No, maybe three…’ what, days? Weeks? Do anything to my arm. Even if you are the best at what you do.” Tony scowled and started packing away whatever it was he’d been working on- it looked like a toaster. “What even is that?” Bucky asked. Tony sneered in his direction but otherwise ignored him. Bucky rolled his eyes and headed back to Steve’s floor, pulling his shirt on as he walked.

When he got down, he found TJ on the couch, waiting for him. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and expression that screamed ‘rough night’.   
“You, too, huh?” Bucky asked, removing his shoes and sitting next to TJ. The younger nodded, but didn't offer any more than that. “TJ?” Bucky murmured, turning the other’s face to look at him, “What is it? Did I do something wrong?” TJ shook his head and rested his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder.   
“We were worried about you,” he mumbled. “Steve’s in the kitchen. I’m glad you’re okay, baby. Tony offer to work on your arm?” Bucky huffed a laugh and kissed TJ’s hair.   
“‘Course he did. Told him he had to sleep first, though. Not gonna let him poke around in there when he’s dead on his feet.” He looked up to see Steve poking his head around the corner.   
“Buck, you want a coffee?” He asked, looking in need of one himself. Bucky shook his head.   
“Nah, should head back to bed. Only got about an hour, I need at least three more. You two get tired, feel free to join me.” He pressed one more kiss to TJ’s forehead before standing and going back to the bedroom, kissing Steve’s cheek as he passed. “Don't stay up too late or I'll tell Pepper,” he threatened lightly from the doorway before collapsing back into bed.

***

“What’cha lookin’ at?” Bucky asked from over TJ’s shoulder one evening, making him jump half a foot and snap his laptop shut.   
“L-lookin’ at? I wasn't- wasn’t looking at anything. Just- ah…” Bucky chuckled and kissed the top of TJ’s head.   
“You're an even worse liar than Steve. You plannin’ somethin’ for him? If so, I want in,” he confided as he straightened up. He strode over to the other couch and collapsed back onto it, clasping his hands behind his back and putting his feet up on the coffee table.   
“He’ll get mad at you if you get dirt on that,” TJ warned. Bucky waved him off.   
“S’fine, I know how to deal with that punk. Anyway, what were you lookin’ for on that thing? Might be able to help.” TJ had been looking for a dance hall he could potentially take Bucky out dancing to, but he wasn't about to share that with the class.

“I, uh… I was thinking about getting a few more records for you guys,” he half-lied smoothly. He had, in fact, been thinking about it. “You’re right, though, gonna need some help. I’ve got no idea what you will or won’t like. I know Steve’s got a lot of Ella Fitzgerald, but then, what if I get something he’s already got? And, uh… If we’re being honest here, I don’t know enough names in jazz to know what's crap.” Bucky smiled softly at him before looking up at the ceiling.   
“Honestly, I think anything goes. We didn't really get a whole lotta music growin’ up. There was an old wireless downstairs in the lobby when we were kids, and I learned piano for church, but… I think Steve only listens to that stuff now because he knows I liked it. He was deaf, you know.” Seeing the expression of shock on TJ’s face, he laughed a bit. “Not as deaf as Barton,” he assured him, “just enough that I always made sure to walk to his right so he’d catch everything I had to say. He always liked it when I sang along to Sinatra, but I think that’s more a testament to what a sap he is, as opposed to his taste in music.

“Personally, I want to get all caught up,” he continued. “Missed a lot while I was gone, some gems apparently. Buddy Holly, the Rolling Stones, Pink Floyd, Joan Jett… Got so much to listen to, and not enough time to do it.” TJ shook his head at Bucky.   
“Sometimes I forget you’re only my age,” he admitted. “Most folks our age, they don’t know what the hell they’re doing with their lives. God only knows I sure don't. But you and Steve, you know exactly what you want, and you just go for it. That’s amazing, Buck. You’ve been through Hell, and you’re still so, so damn strong. I- I'm proud of you. You’re doin’ so good. Hell of a lot better than I’d do if you dropped me in 1937, I’ll tell you that.” Bucky laughed, full and hearty, and it made TJ a little warmer.   
“I wasn't lyin’ at the press junket. Lot easier now for folks like us. You’d do fine, though, long as you found me and Stevie. You would’ve loved him then, Teej. I know you do now, but… What a firecracker he used to be. Bruised like a peach, too, for those hickeys you like givin’ him so much. And his hips fit so nice in my hands, then, y’know? I was the same size as you are now, so it’d be just the same for you… Sorry, I, uh…” he cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

“You’re beautiful,” TJ blurted. He pressed both hands to his mouth, realizing what he’d just said. “I- I mean… That is, uh…” he trailed off, before thinking better. “No, you know what? I meant it. You’re fucking beautiful, Bucky Barnes. And it’s time someone besides Steve told you.” Bucky started to brush him off.   
“You’re just sayin’ that because we look-”  
“No, Buck, I meant you. The way you get when you talk about him? That’s beautiful. It’s passionate, it’s sweet, it’s… It’s how I hope someone’ll talk about me someday.” Bucky laughed, but before TJ could even glare at him, he murmured,  
“Steve does. Like you’d hung the damn moon, TJ.” And god, wasn’t that something. TJ felt his stomach flutter.   
“He- He does?” Bucky nodded seriously.   
“I think maybe… You’re exactly what he needs. TJ, I’ll never be able to thank you enough. Steve… Well, you know him, he likes to play like he’s fine, but he-” he paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling and blinking furiously to stop from crying.

“-He’s suicidal. I know, Buck,” TJ murmured. Bucky looked away and rubbed at his face.   
“It’s just- I’ve been tryin’ my whole life to keep this stupid punk alive, y’know? An’ then… I wake up one morning and he’s twice the size of any reasonable person, and he’s-” here, he really did start crying, and TJ moved to the couch to hold him. “When he told me about the Valkyrie it was like someone opened a hole in the floor underneath me. TJ, I- Thank you so much for giving him a reason not to try again. If- If I’d had to do this alone, I’d’ve eaten lead by now, and I’m not even- I’m not-” TJ shifted so that Bucky could lie against his chest.   
“I am,” he admitted. “Probably wasn't too healthy, me and Steve, before you came along. I’d tried to kill myself, about six months before we met. Overdosed on coke. Tried to suffocate myself a year before that. And he- He was always. Always in mourning for you. Wasn't a minute I couldn't see it in his eyes. That's why he didn't marry me. Didn't want to until he could move on. I mean, y’know, it’s a noble sentiment, but it’s kinda hard to move on when your boyfriend looks like the dead love of your life. Buck, you're endgame, for him. You’re both gonna outlive me, and… I was just a placeholder to begin with. Sooner or later, he’s gonna figure that out, and-”

“And what?” Steve asked from the doorway. TJ curled in around Bucky, hiding his face. “Baby,” Steve soothed, rushing to kneel beside the couch, and trailing the backs of his knuckles down the side of TJ’s face.   
“We started off, we were talkin’ about records,” Bucky mumbled. “Dunno how it turned to this…” Steve made a small, heartbroken sound.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I… You’re both so… TJ, you’re not a replacement for Bucky. Buck, I… You were dead. I had nothing left anymore.”  
“You had-”  
“Peggy wasn’t you, Buck. She couldn't- I-” Bucky looked up then, and kissed Steve for the first time since the day he woke up. It was deep, and desperate- the kind of kiss they'd shared during the war. Steve raised the hand that wasn’t on TJ’s face to cup the side of Bucky’s. TJ made a soft sound like a whine in his throat and kissed from Bucky’s collarbone, up his throat and jaw, and down Steve’s.

Steve chuckled and turned toward TJ. “Hey, baby,” he murmured before kissing him softly, but with no less passion. TJ sighed and trailed his fingers up and down Bucky’s spine, feeling the other man shiver at his touch. Bucky, impatient as always, nudged both their faces to an angle where they could all kiss at once. It was messy, and awkward, and their teeth clacked together far too often, and it was easily the hottest thing any of them had ever experienced. Steve sat back after a moment and watched as TJ coaxed Bucky into calmness, easily dominating the larger version of himself. Steve palmed himself through his jeans, groaning at the sight of them. That caught Bucky’s attention, and he tried to turn, but found that TJ redirected his focus back to the kiss.   
“You wanna make him happy, don’t you?” Steve heard TJ murmur. Bucky nodded, looking at TJ with wide eyes. He was rewarded with a soft kiss to his nose.

Steve licked his lips and sat forward to press exactly one kiss to Bucky’s neck, just under the corner of his jaw. Bucky shivered, but didn't break TJ’s gaze. “Good boy, Buck,” TJ praised, and Bucky slumped forward into his arms, his eyes fluttering shut. Steve kissed TJ over Bucky’s head, stroking down the latter’s back as though he were a cat. Bucky’s back arched into the attention and he nudged his head under TJ’s hand, encouraging him to give him the same treatment. TJ indulged him, scratching behind his ears and admiring the way he preened under the affection. “Such a sweet boy, Buck. You’ve needed this, haven't you, baby? ‘M glad you trust me enough to give me this. And that you trust Steve enough to let him see this side of you. We’re proud of you,” he murmured.   
“So proud,” Steve agreed. “I know how hard it is, wakin’ up and everything’s different, but you’re doin’ so good.” He knew Bucky wouldn't take too much praise from him under normal circumstances, so he milked it for all it was worth. “So pretty like this, Buck. Pretty always, but especially trusting us like this. Thank you, sweetheart.”

TJ spared Bucky one more sweet smile before turning to Steve and grinning.   
“What should we do with him, Stevie? Bet he’d let us do just about anything. Kinda wanna suck his dick.” Steve groaned at the thought of that, squeezing Bucky’s hip.   
“You wouldn't believe how good TJ’s mouth is, Buck. Knows all the tricks, and the right times to use ‘em. And he loves doin’ it, don't you, Teej?” TJ trailed his fingers lightly down Bucky’s back, the path meandering as though he were thinking.   
“I think it’s one of my favourite things to do in bed,” he replied eventually. “Looking up and seeing that kind of pleasure on your partner’s face is just… Incredible. I love knowing I’m the cause of it.” Bucky moaned and sat up a little to lay his head against TJ’s collar.

“Don't want Stevie to feel left out,” he murmured softly. TJ hummed.   
“Well, baby, why don’t you see if you could suck his? Steve’s so good, he won't move his hips unless you ask him to, isn't that right, Steve?” Steve nodded, unsure how that was worthy of praise and wondering what sort of conversations they’d been having alone together. Bucky smiled sweetly up at him and gave him a kiss on the nose. Bucky laughed, soft as anything, and Steve swore his heart left his chest to soar up into the sky. He cradled Bucky’s jaw between his hands and kissed him hungrily, biting his lip ‘till it was red before soothing it with his tongue. TJ groaned from beside them and latched his mouth to Bucky’s throat, sucking a series of small bruises there (that would actually stay!) before pulling back and asking permission to unbutton Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky barely even broke his kiss with Steve to breathe,  
“Yeah,” all breathy and not at all like himself. TJ’s heart twisted a little as he fumbled with the buttons and pushed the offending fabric from Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky turned toward him then and kissed him, tugging him upwards with hands in his hair until TJ was settled between Bucky’s thighs and there was a clear spot for Steve on the couch, which he took. Steve groaned at the sight of them and kissed TJ’s shoulder and Bucky’s temple. “I love you both,” he whispered, closing his eyes so they wouldn't settle on one or the other of his loves. TJ kissed him by way of response while Bucky sucked a wet trail down his neck.   
“I love you,” Bucky sighed as he reached the collar of Steve’s t-shirt. TJ kissed Bucky, leaving the older man blinking up at him, waiting for a response.

TJ and Steve grimaced simultaneously.   
“Buck,” Steve began, “uh… TJ, permission to share?” TJ nodded his assent, albeit nervously. “Bucky, TJ doesn't say it back. He got hurt real bad, and he’s still figuring it out. But look at him, sweetheart. He cares so much. So much it hurts sometimes, and it spills out. But tonight's not one of those nights, and I’m glad, because I hate seein’ him in pain.” Bucky nodded.  
“Me, too,” he whispered. He smiled up at TJ. “I’m sorry you got hurt,” he apologized. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help you trust me.” TJ gaped, dumbfounded. Bucky had just… Accepted it. Even Steve had sulked for a few weeks when he realized TJ couldn't tell him, and before TJ told him why.   
“Thank you, Buck,” he managed eventually. “That… That means a lot.” Bucky shrugged.

“I owe my current capacity for trust to you giving my dumb ass that acid, so I owe you. I mean, I wouldn't have trusted either of you to be in the same room as me and not try to kill or rape me before that, so…” And wow, TJ really felt like he had no right not to tell them. It had barely even occurred to him that Bucky’d been emotionally, mentally, physically, and sexually abused for the past 70 years. Bucky frowned, breaking TJ’s train of thought. “Can hear the gears turnin’ in that pretty head of yours, and I’m tellin’ you now, whatever you’re thinkin’ about my tragic backstory, you can cut it out. You have every right to protect yourself, TJ. No matter what that means. I’m living proof of that.” TJ nodded, but still looked away until Bucky physically turned his head.

“Hey. You’re good, TJ. Don't compare your trauma to mine, okay? That's not a fair comparison to make. The only person you should ever compare yourself to is you. Otherwise it's this vicious cycle you’ll never get out of. Personally, I like to focus on the now. Like, right now, I’ve got the undivided attention of the two most beautiful human beings I’ve ever met. Ain’t nothin’ gonna take this moment away from me now.” Steve wrapped his arms around them.   
“I’m sorry,” he murmured against TJ’s hair. “Guess I kinda ruined the moment there.” TJ grimaced and nodded, before kissing Bucky’s cheek.  
“Thank you for that, Buck,” he whispered, “I needed the reminder.” Bucky smiled sadly and squeezed his shoulder.   
“I think we could all use one sometimes. It gets too much, you let me know, and I’ll do everything I can for you, Teej.” TJ nodded as he snuggled in closer, allowing himself to feel safe, just this once.


End file.
